


Short Circuit

by FuminnNo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuminnNo/pseuds/FuminnNo
Summary: 他总是会问一些奇怪的问题，天真到好笑。





	1. Chapter 1

“你爱我吗？”

权顺荣总是神不知鬼不觉就黏过来，手臂交叠架上阳台外围的栏杆，歪过头枕在上面看着自己。李知勋这次选择默不作声，眼皮一眨飞快地瞥了他下又像没听见一样抿起嘴来默不作声。这时候权顺荣也识相地不会讲话，待到被两人遗忘的火星烧到食指和中指根部的皮肤烫得李知勋“啊”地一声叫出来，连同权顺荣的目光一起，没能抽上几口的烟头闪烁着火光从二楼掉到了地上。  
缩回探出去的脑袋来也不知道是谁先开头，或许是忍痛屈起手指的李知勋，阳台被两个人的笑声填满。从一开始有些嘲弄般的轻嗤，不知道是从权顺荣的蠢问题开始还是李知勋的记性太差。他们总会笑着笑着就黏在一起身体接触，交换一个或苦涩酸甜的带着烟味的吻。权顺荣的手钻进李知勋的上衣，李知勋的手摸进权顺荣的裤裆。温热的贴着温热的，肌肤挨着肌肤，不知不觉四只小腿就会绞到一起，你绊着我我绊着你，谁把谁压倒进屋里的双人床上，他们两个人也不管白天黑夜，就这么敞开着阳台大门就在这一居室出租屋做爱。他们自由自在无所顾忌。

到底，权顺荣也没从李知勋口中听到过一次“我爱你”，但他还是义无反顾。

义无反顾追求他，跟着他，义无反顾随他来到隔海相望的异国。

·

电风扇的扇叶像是五十多岁不幸得了肺炎的老爷爷的风箱肺气管，呼吸间搅拌着金属缺少润滑的摩擦声，吱吱嘎嘎时时刻刻都暴露出一种不行的感觉。  
现在才是初秋，暑夏的炎热完全没有散尽，或许是因为这撑死了四十平米的出租屋担负不起一家空调机的开销，又或许是租客的钱包担负不起高昂的电费。李知勋和权顺荣共用一张毯子虚脱般躺在床上干喘气，仿佛方才酣畅淋漓的劲头还没过去。就算刚刚去浴室过了遍水把下身体内黏糊湿哒一片都用手指清了出去，被不容分说的强硬撑开的感觉还隐隐留在股间。  
权顺荣本来就是容易出汗的体质，没一会儿小臂就附着上层薄汗。他小心地往靠墙挪了挪，火热的肌肤贴上堪称凉快的墙壁才把心中最后那一点躁动安抚下去。李知勋就躺在他身边，呼吸平稳睡得正香。权顺荣不可控制地开始放空自己的脑袋，开始想。  
刚刚是不是发出声音太大了，可是做到兴头上两个人也没什么心思去管那些。他开始想，隔壁的田中大妈又会怎么想——我家隔壁那两个homo情侣又大白天敞着门就开始那个了啊，哎哟，真是没有节制啊。权顺荣回忆着之前下楼倒垃圾的时候听到田中和其他太太聊天的内容，语气有些添油加醋的阴阳怪气。Homo，homosexual。同性恋者，这样的称呼套在他和李知勋身上真的匹配吗。权顺荣选择性忽视了“情侣”这个似乎听起来更加不可靠的词汇，闭上眼睛让泛黄的天花板从脑海中褪色变黑消失。他知道李知勋有过女人，也和男人做过——就像和他一样。有时候他会在上面，也有时候被人压在身下承欢，李知勋的生活中好像只有漂泊，连固定的位置，固定的情人都没有。……就算现在也只能说是和他权顺荣做得多的样子。

不过情侣、情侣。多么甜蜜的词汇啊，无声地被权顺荣咀嚼在唇齿之间，仿佛含进了颗蜂蜜糖般甜腻。他从来不敢想这个。

·

日本对于权顺荣来说也不算是一个完全陌生的国家，以前还在舞团的时候也曾经跨海来演出过。所以当李知勋提起的时候他几乎是想都没想就冲动地说：“那我也跟着你去吧！”同时他想都没想过，原来李知勋会答应他。  
着陆的时节是夏末，当抛开工作慢下脚步来的时候他发现东京和首尔、当然和南杨州有很大的不同。要他用只言片语形容不出来，只能说声：很不一样。

李知勋这次倒是决意要踏出国门学点东西，拉着权顺荣扛着大包小包一路城铁倒公交像其他族群来的沙丁鱼有些笨拙地融入新的族群，随着日落下班族的步伐在天黑之前赶到在神奈川的出租屋。  
原来他把一切都规划好了。呆呆地站在一旁看着李知勋用练过很多遍的生疏日语感谢着从房东阿姨手中接过钥匙，本来一头热的权顺荣突然像是被盆凉水泼到脑袋一样冷静下来。这些都是他给自己准备的吧，如果没有我的话。权顺荣突然有些不安地局促起来，手指下意识地绞着吉他背带把目光投向不远处灯下闪闪发光到有些陌生的李知勋。我这样……是不是算是擅自闯进了他的生活，擅自闯进了他原本规划好的人生。是不是……他根本就不需要我。  
手腕被微凉的什么握住了，不知不觉低下头看地的权顺荣猛地抬眼就看见李知勋带着询问的目光：“想什么呢，到家了。”

不知道是不是错觉，打开的房门内闪着炫目的光。权顺荣第一次感觉到李知勋打开门把他迎进了自己的世界。

·

一切都在李知勋的计划内。

来日本进修，筛选到交通轨道旁边的乡下出租屋，低廉的房租和好说话的房东。甚至权顺荣执着地跟过来，都在李知勋的计划内。虽然这家伙是个经常会打乱计划的人。

“嗯、嗯……。”  
李知勋小口喘息着，手掌下的肌肤早就汗湿一片。轻轻晃动腰部夹紧了臀肉大腿用力将自己抬起又落下。如此一下就失去了不少力气般很快就让他失了兴趣，停下来坐在权顺荣大腿根让体内那根存在感十足火热的粗壮的肉棒顶端压在自己肠道内敏感的那一小块戳弄。仰起头来轻声哼唧，源源不断的快感顺着脊梁直传脑干，李知勋脚趾蜷起贴着床单磨蹭舒服得大腿直打颤。  
权顺荣刚买菜回来，洗完手还没来得及抱怨外面的闷热天气就被李知勋拉着领带拽到床上压着扒衣服只剩下那条墨绿色的领带。视线内霎时间只剩下李知勋咬在粉红色嘴唇上那两颗小小的虎牙，和被纳入了温热湿软口腔内的自己的阴茎。李知勋吐出舌头垫在下膛，双手握住他不断膨胀变大的肉棒支起肩膀向下吞进。缩紧双颊箍住了嘴唇上下吞吐套弄了两下就从嘴里拔了出来，纤白的手指跟着抚摸到了性器顶端，拇指和食指指腹轻按龟头分开来褪下包皮，有意无意蹭了蹭被漏出来的前列腺液弄得湿乎乎的阴茎小带逼得本来就憋得不行的权顺荣搞出了两声有些丢脸的喘息。

现在想起来，从开始一边主动为自己口交一边舔湿了手指为自己做扩张的李知勋就迫切得过头，一副想做得不行的样子。那么想解决欲望的话明明像上次那样插我不就行了吗？被对方有些温吞的动作搞得心痒难耐，权顺荣眯起眼睛分出去念头想东想西，指尖却不安分地摸上了李知勋漾着蜜一样的腰窝，双手一扣把他腰胯用力向自己按下来。“——啊！”仰起下颌露出优美的颈部线条，还没回过神来训斥权顺荣的动作，李知勋就被身下人忽然使力顶得只能发出短促的呻吟声。  
“好舒服哦、好舒服哦。”掐算着人濒临高潮的时间，权顺荣缓慢地收紧手臂抬起上身坐起来按着李知勋的大腿一下一下往他敏感点顶撞过去把他逼上情欲的顶峰，“知勋的里面好热好舒服哦……往这里顶的话、嗯！会一下子收紧，夹得我好舒服哦……”咬着他耳垂含含糊糊说了一堆乱七八糟的话，权顺荣偏头在人颈侧留下一连串粘哒湿乎的嘬吻，又觉得不够一样伸出舌头再在暧昧的颤抖着的红痕上舔舐过去。“闭、嘴！嗯啊……呀权顺荣、太快了……。”敏感的神经末梢被热气蒸腾得粉里透红，被夺去主动权落得下风的李知勋除了被按着操根本无力反抗。前列腺被龟头可以说是用力顶着再狠狠蹭过开拓到更深的地方去，被过强的快感刺激得小腹紧缩，李知勋根本无法摆脱被肉欲控制诚实过头的身体。

柔软的肠肉紧紧绞着粗热的肉棒，精液像是被榨出来一样的权顺荣爽得头皮发麻，咬着下唇便要一边挺着腰射精一边用力在李知勋体内进出，像猛兽标记自己的地盘般把精液抹到颤抖紧缩咬住自己的肠壁。“嗯啊啊啊啊、不行顺荣，呜要去…真的要、啊……！”李知勋爽得全身都在抖，双臂攀在权顺荣肩颈用力锁住红着眼圈呜咽着射到小腹再蹭得两个人身上都是。  
一只手臂挂在人肩膀，李知勋垂着另只手低下头靠在权顺荣泛红的胸口喘息。被汗液打湿的碎发贴在后颈上，顺着往下看，眼前满是人雪白浅粉鸟类双翼般翕动的蝴蝶骨，抬眼望下看还能用视线摸遍了光洁的后背，平滑的一道弧线。权顺荣被这人难得虚弱活生生的样子搞得心痒痒核心一热，舔着下唇手指又不安分地顺着脊骨摸下去，虚点着柔软臀瓣打着圈摸到连接处。“知勋呐、知勋……。”穴口一直是李知勋的敏感点，每次被指尖刮到就肌肉紧绷反应大得不行，之前有一次玩得疯了光靠被权顺荣舔那里就射了。（虽然后来被恼羞成怒的李知勋找机会抓过来报复干到三天走路都歪歪扭扭）权顺荣凑过去张牙咬住人耳垂轻轻撕扯着撒娇，顺势拉开人臀瓣挤进一根手指引着自己射进去的精液和化开的润滑流出来在股间淫湿一片，“我还想……呀！”色欲熏心哼哼唧唧还没把想法表达出来，大腿根就被狠狠掐了一把什么心思都没了。“想什么想……好好用你那根堵住不就行了，这下床单又要洗好久。”“……”盯着用那种情欲还没散去的脸说这样话的李知勋，权顺荣一时说不出什么来，只觉得小腹酥酥麻麻那种不像话冲动又爬上来罢了。

·

虽然不是脑子一热的冲动做事，李知勋来日本的深造之路也并不顺利。首先语言上的差异就让沟通变得困难，就算出国之前有过紧急补课但是面对一些专业上的词汇第一次听到的时候还是像听天书一样摸不到头脑。Studio中对李知勋有意见的人也不少，背地里从他的娃娃脸到同居人用着最下品最低劣的猜测嘲弄了个遍，说他是拥有babyface的白雪公主，是每天晚上被恋童癖变态当孩子一样玩屁股的catamite。  
其次是produce方面，作为电子专辑solo歌手，在韩国这片土壤生长时候，李知勋每次发歌不说ak至少还能空降入榜留着好几天，在心底里对于自己的音乐还是蛮有自信的。可是来到工作室的第一天，前辈老师就要他把自己打破了磨碎了，从以前开始一步一步积攒的经验和风格全部推掉再来接受学习更新的风格更高的水平，这对李知勋来说简直是一场灾难性打击，权顺荣看着他连着三天失眠出去对着月亮抽烟愁得像热锅上的蚂蚁也不知道要怎样才能帮到他。在他们第四次因为抽烟太凶而争吵之后李知勋一扬臂把权顺荣递给他的水杯从二楼失手扔出去摔碎了。空气像是凝结了一样静得要命，等到再一次发出声音已经是权顺荣摔门而出震得隔壁田中太太都从阳台探出脑袋来问：“だいじょぶ？”

这是李知勋第一次把权顺荣（的问题）摆到眼前来。他发现在这件事情发生之前，他竟然一次都没有怀疑过权顺荣会离开自己。就像他从来没有想过权顺荣不会跟过来。  
权顺荣、权顺荣。那个空有一腔热血的权顺荣，那个身体比脑子动得更快的权顺荣。那个傻乎乎的权顺荣，那个喜欢他的权顺荣。权顺荣是喜欢他的，李知勋认定了。可却天真迟钝到可惜地才意识到，他根本没有一个名分可以留住他，他没有资格要求他一定要在自己的身边、要在，要跟在，要留在李知勋身边。

可我、可是我。

或许他们的关系可以说是炮友？毕竟除了欢爱时候的意乱情迷，他们甚至连接吻都不曾有过。

傍晚的时候李知勋迷迷糊糊醒了，好可笑，连着失眠三天后居然只是和同居人吵了一架就在床角蜷缩着可怜地睡着了。  
醒过来的时候餐桌上的夜灯开着，整个房间被一种昏黄的亮光填满，那个人坐在椅子上。看李知勋醒了，那人立马凑过来，在背光的全部视线中，李知勋居然在怕，害怕看到他的表情，他的声音，他的眼神，害怕听到他说离开自己的话。

“知勋啊——”

他带着傻乎乎的笑容凑了过来，那真是、那真是……

太好了。

·

权顺荣说他在东京的舞蹈教室找了份兼职，他说他受不了只是在家做一个买菜打扫的小女仆，他说他不能只是看着李知勋一个人痛苦自己什么都不做。  
太阳双子座好像总是在哪里都吃得开，从合约工到正规工资不过用了两个月的时间。另一边忙忙碌碌浑浑噩噩，当工作终于走上正轨，两个月积攒起来的杂事早就把那天李知勋懵懂的暧昧的小心思压紧按实垫在脑海的最深处。他们之间的关系好像，好像再次回到了原点。

或许是对两个人，或许只是一个人。

权顺荣有时候赖在床上看着天花板会想，李知勋应该是真的不想谈恋爱。就算他现在就躺在我身边。

你爱我吗。

·

东京的生活像一块精密的集成电路板，每个人都循规蹈矩在自己应该在的地方走着，按照规定的路线像是打卡完成任务般过完每一天。在异国过的时间长了，李知勋觉得自己也会被他们同化，成为一个只会live的机器。  
周一到周五去studio报道，晚上回家和同样下班的权顺荣凑在餐桌上解决一顿一三五他二四六我的晚餐。周末是约定的休息日，兴致来了滚到床上来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，或者只是出门逛公园，像一对真正的情侣那样。  
可无论是李知勋还是权顺荣都知道：不是那样的，他们之间的关系根本没有坚实的爱来维系。

就像权顺荣总觉得自己掌握到李知勋身体上的小秘密一样，李知勋在心里也为权顺荣的习惯圈了一块地方。  
权顺荣在做爱的时候总是格外黏人，双手双脚都要缠在李知勋身上恨不得就这么黏黏糊糊一辈子的势头，像个缺爱的小孩张着嘴索吻，又喜欢在人身上留痕迹。捏着乳头被顶得一晃一晃哭着打嗝的时候也是，高潮过后进入贤者时间的时候也是。缺爱，怎么可能。李知勋翘着唇角从鼻尖轻哼出一声，带着些“我家孩子好自豪”的口吻对自己说，那样的权顺荣，被神与世人所爱的权顺荣，怎么可能会缺爱。如果没有我的话，他会越走越高越走越远，走到太阳那里，走到我看不到的地方。  
如果没有我的话、如果不是我的话。

如果他不喜欢我的话。

李知勋很少会评价自己，也很少去想这样的事情，权顺荣比自己要有天赋的多这种事情。

或者是，自己在拖累他这样的事情。

李知勋终于开始后悔答应权顺荣一起来日本这样的事了。如果早知道会这样想的话，不如干脆因为在异国他乡没有认识的语言认识的人而一个人疯掉来的好。  
总不会像这样为了无聊的事情痛苦。

欸，好想抽烟。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许你只是没能拥有爱人的能力呢？

“你没有重要的人吗？”

姓坂本的大个子日本人有些困扰地把资料卷成一筒打着自己的后背。眼前这个小个子韩国人是他见过最有天赋的学生，连语言不通也没办法阻隔他和音乐的交流。现在他站在这里看起来一副心事重重的样子，可是坂本知道这小子其实什么都没在想，他好像只是一副皮囊一个空壳就这么生活在这个世界上这么久了，一阵风好像就能轻易带走他。就像他的作品根本没有一个情感寄托。“你来到这里是为什么？”

为什么？  
李知勋想都不想就能回答这个问题——因为喜欢音乐，因为想达到更高的境界，因为想写出更好的歌，因为想、因为想……。张开的嘴什么都说不出来，像一盘卡壳的老式磁带磕磕绊绊只能翻来覆去说那几句话。足够了的、明明，明明已经足够了的，那个身影却总是消散不去。坂本好像看出来李知勋的心不在焉，挥挥手要他出去把烦躁的源头解决掉再回来。解决掉。李知勋的脑海中突然浮现出了老式电影中的黑道人物，悄悄从后腰带中掏出把消音手枪一下两下把目标人物“解决掉”，筱筱消失在雨夜中。他忍不住笑出了声，为了他和这样的角色实在是不匹配，反应过来的时候他已经走到了权顺荣给的舞蹈教室地址楼下。他把手随意地插进兜里抬头看，那上面就是他的“目标人物”。

“那个、就是那个吧！”  
“那个韩国来的老师呀……”  
送自家孩子来上舞蹈兴趣班的太太们凑在一起叽叽喳喳，轻佻的言语间带着些隐秘的狂热，李知勋买了杯机打可乐坐在一边，面前是巨大的玻璃外墙，里面是金发的王子殿下。“对……对——真的像王子一样啊，跳起舞来的时候又超级帅气！”年轻的太太捧着脸宛若少女怀春一样在旁边“是、是。”的附和声中臆想着和年轻的舞蹈老师来一场跨国艳遇。李知勋像是没听见（本身听墙角这种事情也因为语言障碍磕磕绊绊）一样叼着吸管用力吸两口把杯底的一点未分解的碳酸吸食干净。Sorry啦，太太们。晃着腿百无聊赖在凳子上东想西想。你们的王子殿下在床上可是哭着撒娇要我插他欸。李知勋自己都没有发现藏在这种想法下阴暗恶质的洋洋自得，缩紧双颊呼噜呼噜吸着塑料杯里仅存的空气。

李知勋其实很少看到权顺荣认真工作的样子，就算以前有过在来到日本之后也被他更为居家的那一面覆盖上。比起在出租屋笨手笨脚洗碗的时候舞蹈房里的他好像更加神采飞扬一点。李知勋从他带着十个女孩两个男孩热身开始目光就没有移开过，权顺荣真的很适合跳舞，随着音乐舒展开来的身体像是一朵渐渐绽放的黄玫瑰，花瓣颤抖着旋转着打开来奢侈地抖落藏在里面的露珠。

那实在是、这实在是。

李知勋几乎是忘了时间在流动、它还会流动，直到权顺荣在镜子前面做到那个沉下肩来甩过手臂撤步转身再抬头的动作，视线一瞬就捕捉到了来不及落荒而逃的李知勋。权顺荣挑起眉毛眯起笑眼仿佛刚才那个示范做出孤高氛围的那家伙不是他一样，表情一缓整个人都变得柔和起来。他咧开嘴角冲窗外那人笑得欢欣，挥着手小跑过来的几步路，李知勋以为自己迎面撞上了太阳。

“知勋怎么来啦？那个老头终于愿意放你早退了？”  
权顺荣走了几步才想起来自己在上课，给李知勋打了个抱歉的手势明显有些飘忽地上完了后半节课匆匆忙忙做了要好好练习的嘱托提上鞋就跑出来凑到李知勋跟前嘻嘻哈哈。看着眼前人额头上还没抹去的汗珠和亮晶晶的双眼了李知勋也说不出什么自己是被赶出来的风凉话，拿刚刚用来垫冰可乐杯的餐巾纸顺手给权顺荣额头上抹了把：“没什么，想起就来看看。”

·

李知勋好像在做梦，分明已经是初秋却好像已经全身浸泡在温泉里，浑身燥热又湿润难受得要紧，最要命的是眼前总是不远不近飘着一只被套进游泳圈的仓鼠，顺着温泉水飘过来嘴里嘟嘟囔囔等李知勋听明白他在说什么一下就给吓醒了。仓鼠努力睁大那两只小眼睛说：“你爱我吗？”  
太真实了。  
李知勋终于摆脱梦境睁开眼看着月光透过窗帘照耀下泛着灰蓝色的天花板刚抬手擦了把额头上的冷汗，下体传来一阵强烈的快感打着颤顺着尾椎骨一路刺激上脑干让他忍不住眯起眼睛呻吟出声。“啊什么……”本来还因为困顿有些迷糊的精神一下子清醒了，猛地掀开被子就看见在自己两腿之间抬起来一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“欸西吓死我了你小子干嘛！”

权顺荣眼波流转翘起一边嘴角露出个坏笑来也不回复又专心低下头像吃冰棒一样吸着眼前早就勃起的性器，李知勋就说不出话来绷直了脚趾只顾着喘息。两人之间相比较起来权顺荣的口活是真的好得要死，约莫是刚和李知勋搅在一起的时候死活说什么自己只做top不做bottom用嘴就能让李知勋爽啊什么的，特别是那根舌头灵巧得不得了。

“啾噜…滋噜噜……”  
权顺荣今天好像自己就特别兴奋一样，连带着给李知勋做口交都特别带劲，口水混杂着喘息把李知勋那根弄得湿漉漉的又硬又热。嘴唇抿起又沿着阴茎小带吮吸舔舐让龟头涨得通红，青筋勃动。非要把李知勋逼得舒服到大声呻吟，胸口绯红一片。一只手肘支撑在床垫上另一只二指早就抚上权顺荣的后颈催促似地磨蹭。舌尖抵上铃口，先走液的腥咸味传导到权顺荣的口腔像春药一样让他自己的阴茎又硬了几分。塌下腰在床垫上悄悄蹭动几下自己的下身眼神示意李知勋把手放在自己后颈暂时把肉棒从自己嘴里拿出来。屈起膝盖稍微向前拱了拱，李知勋看着权顺荣放松了下下颌耸起肩膀低下头几乎是垂直地把自己性器纳入口中吞下去，还以为他要给自己做深喉，没想到龟头才刚抵到一个更加狭小温热的地方就不动了。有些焦躁地低下头想问权顺荣在干嘛自己的腰胯就被他扣住了。电光火石间李知勋身体的兴奋要比思想要快，权顺荣这是要让他干自己的嘴。

“欸咿……这小子。”

虽然还有点摸不到头脑但现在是欲望占着上风，有点理智控制力度不把权顺荣弄伤已经是极限了。“啊……好爽、真的，权顺荣你的嘴真的……呜呼，太爽了……”被口交和干别人的嘴感觉真的不一样。李知勋眼角都被快感烧红了，手指纠缠着权顺荣后脑的头发挺着胯像以往操干他的后穴那样干他的嘴。龟头好像快要融化了般爽得他头皮发麻，越顶他口内温度越高，舒服得李知勋大腿内侧都在打颤。权顺荣自然没那么好受，粗大的肉棒带着不怎么好闻的腥味在自己口腔内横冲直撞。这还是第一次和李知勋尝试这种事情眼看着就要走向失控的边缘，理所应当要及时止损的但看着李知勋因为快感变得隐忍的表情实在是性感得不行，好像看着这张脸就能高潮一样只好尽量放松下颌让自己的干呕反应不要太明显，再适当缩紧了喉咙给予刺激。

“嗯……！”  
到最后还是李知勋强忍着自己就这样射在他嘴里的欲望把性器利落地抽出来起身拎起权顺荣调了个个把他压在自己身下撩开人上衣蹭着他后脊骨射在了他泛红的后背上。

喘口气还没怎么匀就听见权顺荣在那儿哼哼，想到他还没射就自己舒服了终于完全清醒的李知勋心中还是有些过意不去，刚想说我也来帮你吧这种话就看见几根肉乎乎的手指在自己眼前开始扒自己的底裤。  
“嗯、嗯……知勋，我想……”  
看见那两团面团一样的臀瓣就那么露出在自己眼前李知勋觉得自己呼吸都要停了。权顺荣身上哪里都比自己黑，可能就这块被内裤遮上的地方还是婴儿那样白。看着臀缝中露出来有些红肿湿润的穴口就算在不应期李知勋都觉得核心一热磨了磨牙。

“疯了真是……”  
“在嗯、浴室自己做好了，知勋拜托拜托啦…？”

权顺荣涨红了一张脸在枕头上蹭来蹭去羞得肩膀都发热，说到底主动到这种地步也是第一次，但是他太高兴了、实在是太高兴了，高兴得阴茎都硬得发痛，浑身都在轻颤咬着下唇等待李知勋的回复。直到穴口被什么柔软的东西按上才被吓得很大声地喘息了一口。“真的、都这么湿了，有这么想要吗，真的是太饥渴了我们，顺荣……”李知勋不得不承认从来没有一场性爱能让他像今天这么兴奋。撑起身子把自己半侧压在权顺荣后背，两根手指按着穴口直接压进柔软的穴道。感到身下人娑娑抖了几下起了逗弄的心思嘴上不留情地训了几下再用嘴唇寻上人后颈磨蹭舔舐。  
权顺荣的前列腺相较之下不太好找，李知勋一边在他后颈亲吻着安抚一边用两根手指在人后穴内翻动着。肠肉早就被权顺荣自己扩张润滑得柔软湿哒，随着呼吸翕张蠕动不断夹紧了李知勋的手指再放松，弄得他心绪乱得很，干脆按着肠壁一寸一寸探索。“呜啊、哇！呀知勋别这样……”身体的兴奋感早就被调动起来却迟迟得不到释放，后穴被这样对待权顺荣又酸又爽得整个人都在发抖，眼泪一颗一颗从眼角滑落抓紧了李知勋的小臂要他放过自己，话还没说出口身体内最爽的那一块就被毫不留情地按了上去，他一下子没能抑制住自己带着哭腔的呻吟，浪软到李知勋心底里的施虐心起绷紧了小臂抽出手指，把权顺荣翻了个身正面朝上。在他反应过来三根手指并在一起又压着捅了进去，上来就直直朝着权顺荣前列腺顶了过去。

“呜啊啊啊啊、哈啊啊不要……”

权顺荣嘴上乱七八糟哭喊着小腿却比谁都快诚实地勾上了李知勋的肩膀。自己挺立的性器就在自己眼前随着李知勋抽动手臂的动作晃来晃去，后背上湿滑一片的精液也蹭在了床单又蹭回自己身上。李知勋抓着他肩膀凑过去用舌头顶开他的唇齿和着下半身的动作像是在同时操干他上下两张嘴一样接吻。另一只手也没闲着撩开权顺荣的上衣顺着有点线条得小腹一路摸上胸肌，草草揉了两下在用指尖拨弄他红肿胀大的乳尖，这下权顺荣是真的被爽哭出来了。  
本来就憋了许久的高潮在李知勋的攻势从嘴唇从锁骨转下顺着肌肤纹理舔上他乳头的时候终于爆发式到来。只觉得手指突然被肠肉圈住用力绞紧，李知勋抬起身低头一看才发现权顺荣自己偷偷给自己打了出来，精液溅到了他的上衣衣领留下一圈洇湿水渍。  
舒爽过后总算回过神来，眼前这场景实在淫靡得不行就算是权顺荣也羞耻得看不下去一只手横在眼前遮住视线。“哇这朋友真是……到现在知道害羞了？”李知勋抽出手指带着调笑意味的声音混合着热气打入权顺荣的耳畔弄得他晕晕乎乎又轻飘飘，脑子一迷糊心里话就泄出来了。  
“……真的、好开心。”  
“嗯？”  
“知勋来看我、真的。……好开心。”  
啊……所以才这样。李知勋耳朵一红收拾的动作不自觉停了下来，明明做了许多成人限度外的事情，他还是会被权顺荣这种纯粹的纯情打败。

我是说真的啦，知勋。  
听见对方突然安静下来没有回话权顺荣就知道李知勋是不好意思了，分明做过那么多少儿不宜的事情却总是像国中生一样不擅长应付这种事情这一点真的是、实在是好可爱啊。  
好可爱啊知勋，我是说真的。  
权顺荣闭上眼睛努力抑制住自己忍不住想要上扬的嘴角。他想不管是兴致使然还是怎样，主动来看我还是第一次……我好开心啊。你不知道吗，这会让我想的啊，会让我想你是不是、你是不是。  
你是不是……

听了权顺荣那种纯情的告白心里还有点痒痒，李知勋深呼吸了几下转过身想要抓他再来一场真枪实弹的结果一看人家早就光着屁股睡着了，精液黏黏糊糊在他身上背后哪里都是，居然能瞧出来种清纯的色情来。  
李知勋真是再有脾气也不能怎么办了。


End file.
